<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Birds In Flight by Infinity_formation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770787">Two Birds In Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_formation/pseuds/Infinity_formation'>Infinity_formation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Dependency, Double SI, Fear of Death, Inferiority Complex, Internalized Guilt, Kakashi remembers all at once, Loss of Agency, Manipulation, Obito's past life amnesia, Panic Attacks, Self Sacrifice, Tags to be edited, Terror, additional chapter specific tags, communication messaging and control between characters through non explicit subtext, critique on humanity, destruction of identity, destruction of perceived reality, expecting death, god knows life is hard we need more positive messaging, guess which one of the pair I am, hatred at society, if I can work on this fic before 3am that’d be great, if they survive cannon they'll probably survive the fic, is it paranoia if it’s real, lots of subtext, massacre in the prologue, non main character death, part of The Plan, plot through subtext, power games, purposeful depression, some sprinkled mbti jokes and references, stabby happy bbs, tags updated as we go, that is my logic, that's why I'm writing a survival angst fic yes, the bbs suffer, the consequences of culture control, there is method to this madness don't worry, this is INFJ ENFP survivalist against society setting, trails of plot bread crumbs through the subtext, trust in self, wait Kakashi what are you doing?, we need more of that in media, “I’m a monster”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:39:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_formation/pseuds/Infinity_formation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Obito and Kakashi, Konoha is a prison that’s been very clear it plans to drag them to their deaths. With nowhere to run, a war outside the walls, and repressing culture and social chains inside, they can only last so long before something gives. They’ve never been the type to sit and wait for death though. In this life or the last.</p><p>They’ll just have to change the village (and maybe the world).</p><p>If they can just not be killed by the other people with similar ideas before they become powerful enough to do it.</p><p>Featuring:<br/>Scared, angry, stabby ball of insecurity (protective, calm, grounded mountain of confidence) Obito, with a hidden talent for chakra manipulation and reading into people’s plots and intentions.</p><p>Ok Go Ahead I’ll Stand Here While You Blow Up I’m Done With You All, Done With Your Shit, precocious, silently vibrating from anger-worry (We Can't Ignore This For Our Own Convenience  Even If We Want To, patient, caring, active current of intensity-determination) Kakashi, who can heal minds and knows things he shouldn’t. Far too many things.</p><p>And an assortment of Konoha elders and tag alongs, who arrive late to the party in a few ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Birds In Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a practice fic for an original story so please send any and all constructive criticism! </p><p>This story is largely about thought process, communication, subtext, and power. You are may be a little confused about a few things, please bear with me. I'm more than happy to explain in comments but one of the points of this is to show the inner thought processes of people who have been conditioned into believing that explaining their thoughts and articulating explicitly is not only inefficient, but potentially dangerous, sometimes incredibly so, to their security. </p><p>Rating: The prologue is dark, more so if you read into the subtext, but no worse than the Uchiha massacre in cannon. Our early full chapters are more angst than dark and will mostly stay that way until the end of the first arc. The story is listed as dark and explicit because for those of you able to see everything going on in the background, I think it is- even if we become desensitized to it. Warnings will be provided at the front of chapters of shifts in tone and explicit descriptions of actions not just feelings.<br/> </p><p>Tag Note: Each chapter will have additional tag warnings up front (because I really want to tag properly but people also keep saying how too many tags are intimidating), but please let me know if you see anything missing. If you're confused about any specific tags I'm happy to answer in the comments. As far as I can tell after getting some opinions it's likely due to confusion over in group jargon or differences in how people articulate their thoughts in their own heads.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Read the chapter tags!!</b> The prologue sets the tone for what the fic eventually ramps up to. We start from the beginning in the first official chapter, if you are not comfortable skip the prologue. We’ll have an official hard line in the sand in the normal story with an arc conclusion for you before we reach this point. Tell me if warnings are missing.

</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter Tags</strong></span>: Massacre, already one foot in the grave depression, loss of nearly all functionality, self-horror, Obito’s cannon high self awareness without cursed tag, reference to possible mutilation and bloodline slavery, doesn’t happen, attempted kidnapping, The Numb, deadly apathy, some coping looks like madness, tragedy, expectation to die, purposeful depression, “I’m a monster”, loss of agency, destruction of identity, sacrifice, self sacrifice, those of you reading into the subtext may realize how much worse the situation is than the explicit</p><p> </p><p>Background Summary: Backed into a corner with only one thing left to lose, Obito will do anything to protect Kakashi. Anything.</p><p> </p><p>They’re all dead. They’re all dead They’re all dead they’re All Dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead They’re all dead</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it. Who would have thought they’re come to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha look at them. They’re already dead inside. We can just nab them.”</p><p> </p><p>Dead</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, easy pay day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akira!”</p><p> </p><p>They’re coming forward but he doesn’t care. Nothing matters, there’s no point, why should he bother. He can’t feel anything. Everything is meaningless.</p><p> </p><p>One of them walks up to him and grabs his shoulder. “Come on.” He’s pulling him forward but he doesn’t care. It would be nice to care about something.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do about the town?”</p><p> </p><p>“They said no witnesses so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, right.” They’re going after the village. He sees them cutting down the citizens who helped him, lighting things on fire. He’s so hopeless. There’s no point to him existing. The man is tugging him forward and he trips a step to keep up with his gait.</p><p>They’re going to kill him, like he knew. No one would listen. They’ll kill him for his eyes, maybe try and make kids out of him first, experiment on his body. Who knows. He can’t feel anything. No motivation. He just wishes he could do something, wishes he could cry, could feel something beyond this empty burning numbing and paralyzing pain spreading through him.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he knows he knows. He knows he’s useless. But, except, they want his eyes. Maybe before he dies, he can turn them on one last time…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The kid stops moving. Chikao turns back. “Hey kid, no point struggling, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Miziki looks up from where he’s killing the spectators. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid isn’t moving.” He grabs the kid’s head and pulls him to face him before dropping him and moving away.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a set of blades patterned in those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“G-guys! We have a problem!” He can tell the air is getting hotter now that he’s paying attention and it’s not from the fires Daisuke is setting further down. This is like he’s standing right in the- “ow!”</p><p> </p><p>There’s fire on his shirt and he races to put it out.</p><p> </p><p>When he looks back the boy has looked up. The blades are slowly turning. The last thing he sees is a bright teal light before everything ends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chikao?” Miziki fully turns around to see a smear of ash on the ground where Chikao was standing and a giant glowing teal arm coming out of the Uchiha kid.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” A hand twitch. He’s about to move, not sure if he’s going to run or run the brat through, when the arm pierces him. Everything is on fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>There’s another one. Another. One a block down. One the other side.</p><p> </p><p>He likes this game. He can do something in this. He thinks he might be smiling. It’s good to have even a bit of that energy flowing through his body again.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they’re all gone. The town has stopped burning too. Some of the villagers are looking at him in horror. Ah, as he thought. They caught on that they were in danger too late and now that they have some idea of who he is they’re terrified of him. That’s ok. He’ll go into the woods to die alone.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>He spends maybe twelve hours in the woods. It took him about five to find a peaceful spot to wait and then another six of just sitting there, feeling the pulsing of the disease that’s eating him from the inside. There’s another thought that’s starting to form. He can’t quite make it out yet but, he did something. He killed those people. He <em>can</em> do something. A bubble of hope and happiness rises in his throat and he starts crying. Finally. After so long. And it’s because he killed people. He’s a monster. He’s curled up around his knees crying and hiccuping out his relief, happiness, horror and self-terror when the creature finds him.</p><p> </p><p>“Found you~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mbti references note- You'll notice I reference mbti INFJ and ENFP in the tags. It's in group jargon and isn't at all required to appreciate the story. That's for funzies, but I am activity trying to write about some of the fears and concerns these types sometimes have in real life set in the Naruto setting- where they are frankly easier to write for a general audience than a current time setting. These are not based on the types- they're based on real experiences and people- but if you are an INFJ or ENFP reading this fic and see something that resonates with you or think is missing I'd really appreciate you leaving a comment. Or anyone leaving a comment/critique really I'm really trying to plan out the content in these chapters. Unfortunately that means that even though this fic is the most important to me it'll be updated the least. But it is the one that will be finished for sure. </p><p>Also this fic has been edited so many times in a few nights cause I've only had time to update at 12:30am - 3am and I really wanted to get it fixed up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>